


Enkindled Adour

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Average Ordinary Everyday Superheros [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boy x boy, Chat Noir/Kitsune, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, References to Depression, because horney teenage boys cut the crap, fast moving relationship, friends to boyfriend, peers to friends, teenage boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Adrien never paid much attention to Nathaniel. He was quiet, shy, and hard to approach. Not till the redhead drops something important to him is he finally brought to the blonde’s attention, and the two find more in common than they could ever dream. (edited 11/17)





	1. Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like!  
> Yes I know they are like early teens in the series but that is so unrealistic, they should be in their late teens at least! In this they're in their late teens.  
> 

Aesthetic for this series can be found here-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/172126771375/aesthetic-for-my-series-average-ordinary-everyday>

 

* * *

 

 

Pencil glided over paper as graphite left smooth lines in its wake, the makings of a portrait becoming clear. The redheaded teen focused closely on his work, so much so he didn't notice the teacher's disproving gaze, or as her meaningless drawl suddenly silenced.

"Monsieur Kurtzberg?" The teen didn't even look up as she called, continuing unaware of her predatory approach. She stopped right beside him, the whole class watching as she glared down at the unknowing teen.

"Monsieur Kurtzberg!" He jolted with wide panicked eyes as she boomed, looking up at her in a moment of terror. A series of titters broke out through the chemistry classroom.

"S-sorry Madam Mendeleiev."

"Again and I'll put that book through a shredder." As if by instinct his hands protectively caged the pocket sketchbook as he nodded silently. The class continued and the book was put away in his bag, Nathaniel resting his head on his arms with a sigh.

He sat at the back of the class, top right corner. Unseen and alone. Only Juleka and Rose bothered to make friends with him, he was an outcast to everyone else. Short, fire-orange hair, geek, introverted. He was the definition of a high-school reject.

With another dejected exhale the redhead hid his nose behind his arms, bright cerulean eyes staring ahead at the hydrocarbon structures drawn up on the board.

Adrien sighed and stifled a yawn two rows forward, stretching his stiff neck and looking around the room. He'd barely had any sleep the night before, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, restless and looking for trouble. Unfortunately, nothing but a drunken mugger had crossed his path.

The blond leaned back in his chair and hung his head upside-down, looking back past an empty table, which was usually occupied, straight into aqua irises. The bright cyan was contrasted by the orange locks framing them, one eye half hidden by his fringe. Random eye contact was always an awkward thing, so Adrien smiled nervously to break the ice. Nathaniel didn't respond, didn't even blink, and after another minute without any sign of recognition the blond realised the other was looking straight through him. He frowned and sat back up properly, feeling oddly stupid for thinking the teen had been looking at him.

The last bell went and everyone was up, desperate to leave as soon as possible. All but Adrien. He was content to sit a few more minutes and watch everyone leave, after all it wasn't as if he had anything to look forward to after school. Only instrumental practice, modelling shoots and fencing classes. School was the highlight of his day.

Shockingly red hair automatically attracted his eyes and he watched as Nathaniel scattered passed him, accidentally bumping the table on the way out. A cruel chuckle followed as the blond menace Chloé saw, and not wanting to be the victim of her merciless bullying the redhead darted out the classroom door, not seeing his sketchbook fall from his bag.

Adrien quickly got up, grabbing the book off the floor. God forbid Chloé should get her hands on it, the city really didn't need another visit from the Evilistrator.

The blond was about to follow the other boy out the door when Chloé saw fit to throw her arms around the Frenchman, strangling him momentarily.

"Hey Chloé." He said hesitantly, slipping the book in his bag behind him on the desk without her noticing. The girl pouted with a horribly thick layer of lip-gloss and he fought not to cringe as she began to whine about how they never spent any time together.

"Adrien, are you listening to me!" She screeched in his ear after a full minute of endless talking without even a nod as response.

"Uhh, sorry Chloé but I have to go, Nathalie will be wondering where I am." He gave a small smiled and removed her arms from around his neck, grabbing his bag and running out the door before she could lunge at him.

By the time he made it out the front of the school Nathaniel was nowhere to be seen and the limo was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. With a dejected sigh, he resigned to returning it to the redhead the next day, and entered the limo.

"Hey Nat." Nathalie was silent as usual, organizing endlessly on her phone.

"You have an hour before fencing to do your homework." She said almost robotically without even looking at him. Adrien nodded, sitting back in the cold leather seats as the chauffeur began to drive.

Becoming curious he looked at the small black bound book peeking out of his open bag. Taking it out to inspect he found no name or brand mark on it, and was tempted to look inside. It was well loved, slightly misshapen with pencil marks on the sides. It couldn't be that harmful to look through a few lazy sketches, right? Nathaniel wouldn't mind.

Decision made Adrien carefully opened the first page, his eyes widening.

It was the Eiffel tower from a rooftop view, a common artist choice to sketch, but that wasn't the surprising part. It was the detail. On the small, A6 sized piece of paper he could see figures inside their windows, cats in the street, and even someone standing near the top of the tower with their arms spread wide. It was impressive to say the least.

He continued to flick through, finding portraits of almost every student in their year making different expressions, comical, sad and happy. Even he was there, featured winking at one point. An entire four pages were devoted to Chat Noir, but only one for Ladybug strangely enough. It made his stomach feel oddly warm and fuzzy.

There were more of the Eiffel tower, fountains and parks, a few buildings, the bridge and river. There were random passers, shops, it seemed whenever he had the urge he would simply sit and draw whatever caught his eye, and in great detail too.

Another image of the Eiffel tower that caught his eye was almost an exact replica of the first, but it was night, the buildings appeared worn, and all the people were replaced with distorted shadows. Cats in the streets were skinny and deformed, the person who had been atop the tower no longer with his arms spread. Looking closer it looked as though he was floating... No, wait. He was hanging by the neck?

Adrien's face contorted in confusion, the images suddenly taking a dark turn. Then followed the even more disturbing pictures.

A big monster with sharp teeth and long claws somehow bared resemblance Chloé. Another few flicks through what were becoming grotesque images of the monster eating people he came across something both beautiful and concerning. For a moment he just stopped and stared.

It was a picture of a boy sitting, a mirror beside him. They boy bared some resemblance to Nathaniel, but it was hard to tell with his face covered by his hands. He sat bare, huddled in a corner, wrists covered in pencil lines, and behind him in the mirror was a distorted, bleeding version of himself, screaming.

Adrien gulped and quickly flicked the page, only to find a similar picture of a girl unconscious, pills spilled all over the floor.

"We're here." Nathalie's voice suddenly brought him back from the sketches and he realised they had arrived at the Agreste mansion. Adrien shut the book and quickly left, intent on going straight up to his room and looking through the rest of them. Nathalie called out, reminding him to do his homework and he nodded vaguely.

Once in his room he carelessly dropped his bag by the door.

"Ow!" Plagg cried out and struggled to fly out the bag, glaring at Adrien.

"Uh, sorry Plagg." Adrien plopped onto his bed, opening the notebook where he'd left off. The Kwami flew over around Adrien's head and looked over his shoulder.

"What you reading? Um, where are that person’s eyes?" The drawing in question had two hollow black abysses where the girl’s eyes would have been. It made Adrien cringe.

He continued to flick through, ignoring Plagg. Sewn faces, more people hung from ropes, lonely ghosts, slit wrists, people drowned in shaded baths, assorted monsters, creepy deformed animals, and people smoking into intricate yet disturbing patterns filled his mind. He spent the entire afternoon flicking back and forth through the book, getting soaked in by the beautiful and dark images. He completely missed his fencing lesson, lost in thought to what had caused the sudden turn.

  


§

  


His sleep had been fragmented and shallow that night, unable to get the images out of his head. He'd debated going out and checking on Nathaniel during the night, but as he had no clue as to where the other lived he decided to wait till school the next day.

Now in class he sat waiting for the redhead to enter.

The lesson came and went. Nathaniel never appeared.

"What's up man? You've been lookin' around for over an hour!" Nino looked at him concerned as they walked towards their next class.

"Have you seen Nathaniel?" The tanned brunette shrugged in response.

"He probably took the day off again."

"Again?"

"Yeah man, he's barely been here all month." Adrien almost stopped in his tracks. He hadn't noticed, and he felt strangely guilty for it. Well, he still had to return the sketchbook, no doubt the other was worried for misplacing such a personal item.

"Any idea where he lives?" The blond asked, hoping it wasn't too unusual or creepy a question. The taller only shrugged again as they entered their next class.

"Ask Rose and Juleka." The two sat at the back of the class, opposite the side Nathaniel would sit. He nodded and made his approach, both sending him smiles as they noticed his presence.

"Hi Adrien~" Rose sung happily. She resembled a Barbie doll with a pixie cut, while her quiet bestie was the epitome of goth.

"Hey guys, do either of you know where Nathaniel lives?" The two girls looked at him surprised and then to one another, seeming hesitant.

"Sorry Adrien, but I'm not sure he'd like us passing out his information." Juleka explained as Rose nodded.

"I need to give him this back." He held out the book and the two seemed to recognise it. "He dropped it yesterday."

"I can do it." Juleka reached for it but Adrien quickly pulled it out of her reach.

"I want to return it myself." He insisted firmly. The two looked at each other again, seeming to silently converse till the dark-haired teen sighed.

"Okay." She took out a tear of paper and scribbled out an address, passing it over as he thanked her and returned to his seat, prize pressed between his fingers. For all the rest of the lessons his leg bounced uncontrollably, and he fiddled with the paper as he waited impatiently for the day to end.

Later, when he passed the limo driver the address the man gave him an odd look.

"I need to drop by somewhere before we go home." He explained to Nathalie as he buckled in. She rose a brow as the vehicle started.

"You’re busy this afternoon."

"It's just a quick stop." She appeared sceptical but nodded to the bulky chauffeur, allowing the diversion.

They drove away from areas Adrien was familiar with, no high-rises or penthouses in sight. Only faded, thin two-story townhouses. Few people littered the streets, and he deduced they all must have been at work still.

He didn't expect it when the car stopped outside what looked like an ally, and the driver passed him back the paper tear with the address, ushering him out.

"Five minutes." Nathalie said, looking slightly uncomfortable with the area. Adrien nodded and jumped out, reading the paper.

233 Rue Cendre, 75125. To his left was 231 and his right 235, so down in that ally must have been Nathaniel’s. Without a second thought Adrien rushed down into the shadows.

What appeared to be an ally was actually a well-kept walkway, and to the end what he assumed to be a dead-end the front wall of a small house. There was a freshly painted red door, the silver metal numbers 233 drilled into it. The thin two-story had two windows, one near the door and the other the level above, and it appeared to be in better condition than those out in the open street.

The blond knocked three times, and when he heard nothing after a minute went to try again. Another tap and the door suddenly opened, Adrien's fist left mid-air. He quickly turned it to a shy wave.

Nathaniel stood in the half open doorway, shocked at his classmates unexpected appearance.

"Hi." Adrien greeted with a smile. The redhead seemed paler than usual, or perhaps it was just the poor lighting.

"Hello Adrien, what are you doing here?" He looked at the other sceptically, voice quiet and hesitant.

"Oh, um." He rummaged in his bag and pulled out the little black sketchbook, holding it out for the teen to take. Nathaniel's eyes widened and he snatched for it, holding the book close.

"T-thanks."

"No problem. Could I, um, come in?" The blond asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Nathaniel seemed to think on it for a while.

"...Okay." He replied quietly, opening the door the whole way and stepping back for Adrien to pass. It was a thin hall, stairs ahead, a lounge to the right and kitchen to the left.

"So, where are your parents?"

"My mother's asleep upstairs."

"Oh..."

"She's... Not well." He didn't seem to want to divulge any further, so Adrien just nodded as he followed Nathaniel to the lounge. Neither noticed as Plagg snuck out his satchel bag and flew off through the house.

They stood awkwardly in the lounge for a moment. It was a small room with a couch, coffee table, and a table covered in art supplies over by the window.

Once it had become apparent Nathaniel wasn't going to say anything, the blond dove in, straight to the point.

"I just wanted to say that... I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Adrien said hurriedly with a small smile. He was met with a confused look, which suddenly thinned to a glare.

"You went through my drawings?" Adrien nodded sheepishly and a thick silence suddenly filled the air. Nathaniel looked at him horrified, clutching the black book close.

"It's was none of your business! How would you like it if I went through your personal things!" He was suddenly yelling, a fiery temper becoming apparent.

"I'm sorry I just-!" There was a loud series of crashes from the kitchen and both boys turned their heads in the direction immediately, Adrien following after Nathaniel as he rushed to check it.

Pots and pans had fallen from one of the top cupboards, now laying on the ground. One of the pots was moving around on the floor, till it banged into the kitchen-table leg, uttering twin 'ouch's. The corner of the pot lifted, a set of green and dark brown eyes peeking out.

Both boys lunged for the pot, Adrien grabbing Plagg as Nathaniel hid the other small and fluffy creature to his chest.

"Is that... a Kwami?" Adrien asked in disbelief, Plagg peeking out of his hands. The bright ball of fluff in Nathaniel's did the same, revealing a head of orange fur and big black tipped ears. A fox Kwami.

"H-he's my mothers." The two stood in silence. What exactly was a person supposed to say in such a situation? Plagg tapped Adrien on the hand, pulling him from his stupor.

"Oh, well, this is Plagg." The little cat waved and the fox waved energetically back.

"I'm Trixx!" The little fox said, trying to weasel out of Nathaniel's nervously tight hold.

"I've never seen anyone using a fox miraculous." Adrien offered up.

"She's been sick a long time." Nathaniel mumbled, looking depressed. Trixx looked up at him and pet his hand comfortingly.

"You should try!" Adrien said, suddenly excited, desperate to lift the mood. He could teach him how to be a superhero, they could run around fighting crime together and-

"I can't. I have to stay here and take care of mother." Smile falling Adrien nodded, feeling like a child whose balloon had been popped.

"Well, are you... Okay at the moment?" He asked after another moment of quiet. Nathaniel looked at the floor embarrassed and nodded. "Please tell me if you need to talk. I want to help." The teen nodded again, both standing awkwardly. "I should go, I wrote my number on the back page if you need it." Nathaniel gave a small smile and mumbled a thanks as Adrien made his way to the front door.

"Adrien." The blond stopped and turned to the other, Plagg sneaking back into his bag. "I won’t say anything about Plagg, so please don't tell anyone about Trixx." The blond smiled, that same smile that made women feel faint.

"I promise. See you at school tomorrow." Nathaniel nodded as Adrien left, a huge grin on the blonde’s face as he shut the door.

"Looks like we've got some new friends Plagg."

 


	2. Pineapple Of Fate

Adrien was glad to see that Nathaniel did attend school the next day. The redhead was already sitting at the back of Madam Bustier's class when he and Nino entered. He tried to catch the other's eye, but he had his gaze firmly planted on the table. Oddly enough, he wasn't sketching, just looking gloomy with his emo-fringe hiding half his face as usual.

Adrien and Nino sat, the blonde’s view immediately blocked by the hulk of a teen Ivan two rows down. Adrien frowned and tried to look past him, struggling to get Nathaniel's attention. He didn't notice as Nino stifled a laugh.

Marinette sat in the table directly behind him, also blocking his view. The dark-haired girl blushed, mistaking his gaze and attention seeking as directed at her, giving him a cute smile. Adrien noticed and waved kindly, turning back around with a sigh.

"Having trouble getting someone’s attention?" Nino asked, wriggling his brows. Adrien frowned and thought a moment, looking back again.

"Hey Nino, can I ask a favour?"

Meanwhile Nathaniel gently scraped at the desk with his nails, focusing solely on the textured wood. He didn't take notice as Adrien and Nino approached, not looking up till the chair beside Ivan made a sound as Nino sat. Adrien followed, sitting beside the confused redhead.

"Hey, mind if we sit back here?" Adrien asked. Ivan seemed to mind, glaring at Nino who smiled nervously and offered a fist bump.

Nathaniel shrugged, looking back at the desk. The blond inched his seat closer, whispering in the other's ear, missing the teen's slight blush as breath caressed his ear.

"How's Trixx?" Nathaniel swallowed, gently scraping at the wood.

"Okay. He's with mum... She had to go into hospital late last night." It was now Adrien noticed the bags under the other's eyes.

"I'm sorry. You could have called if you needed help."

"It was late."

"I don't mind." Nathaniel didn't seem to have a reply, the two turning quiet as the teacher entered the room. It was surprisingly difficult to focus on class when all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the other and comfort him. He almost tried reaching for the other's hand, to rub the back and whisper that everything was going to be okay, but the redhead moved just as he did, getting out his sketchbook and beginning to draw. By the end of the lesson the once blank page depicted a faceless woman in bed, tresses of long hair spread everywhere, an IV hooked to her arm.

The second the bell went the redhead was off, only mumbling a goodbye. Adrien sighed and watched as he left, face fallen.

"Dude, you so need a game plan!" Nino had turned around in his chair to face him, giving the blond a piteous smile. "Lucky for you, I'm the wingman for the job." A sudden sense of imminent doom and possible embarrassment suddenly ignited in the teen.

  
  


§

  
  


Apples, oranges and the odd boomerang banana flew through the air, a manacle laugh tearing from the thrower.

Ladybug and Chat Noir flipped and skid away from the surprisingly hard and sometimes explosive fruit. Chat was certain he already had a few bruises blooming from three direct exploding pomegranate seeds to his back. Today's nut-job was an old akumatized fruit vendor, set on teaching the people of the world to eat more fruit. Really, these villains were getting more and more ridiculous every day, Chat Noir thought as a mandarin splatter against the window beside him. His almond eyes widening as the glass began to corrode.

"Any idea's, Milady?" Chat asked, hitting an apple with his metal pole before it hit him. It smashed through a doctor's practice window, making the cat miraculous wearer cringe. He grinned nervously at Ladybug who looked on with disapproval. "Uhh, an apple a day keeps the doctor away?" She rolled her eyes.

"No time for your bad jokes, Chat." He frowned, mildly offended.

"Cherry Bomb!" Both jumped away from each other as the maniac cried out and tiny red cherries were thrown at them, exploding like red fireworks on impact.

A flash of vibrant orange in the corner of his vision caught Chat's attention as he hid behind a car.

Nathaniel was walking past across the road, completely unaware of the battle around him due to his headphones.

Ladybug jumped out in front of Chat, blocking his view.

"Pay attention, Chat Noir!"

"PINEEAAAPPPLLLEEE!!!" An unusually large and spiky pineapple was thrown at Ladybug by the manacle fruit vendor. She immediately ducked, and Chat watched in horror as it flung towards Nathaniel. He extended his pole towards it, trying to knock it off course. Still it made a direct hit to the distant teen's head, Adrien watching as he toppled over.

Chat was up in a second, running towards the unconscious boy.

“Oh shh-ugar.” The blond ‘swore’ to himself quietly as he kneeled beside him. Blood poured from two gouges in the side of his head from the pineapple's spikes, and he was completely unconscious. Without another thought the hero scooped the redhead up in his arm, deaf to Ladybug's calls after him as he ran towards the hospital.

He wasn't sure he'd ever seen so much blood. It poured from the cuts down half the teen artist’s face, like a waterfall painting his pale skin red. He probably wouldn't be too happy when he woke up about the stains on his trademark shirt and jacket.

Nathaniel mumbled something, head lulling to rest against Adrien's leather covered chest, blood sliding down the black material.

"We're almost there, don't worry, just hold on. I got you." He wasn't quite sure who he was talking to, the unconscious teen hanging in his arms or himself.

After what felt like forever in a second they arrived at the hospital. To the panicked blond it felt as though his heartbeat was thumping in his feet and his ears.

The second he was in the emergency ward door a passing nurse approached him, a swarm quickly following. It was as if they sensed injury.

Nathaniel was taken from his arms and put onto one of those rolling beds, eyes flickering open to look at the leather clad igure as he was pushed away. The blond stared after him, not realising that the first nurse was trying to ask him questions. Simple things like Nathaniel's name and the origin of the injury. She looked at him in disbelief as he explained a mutant pineapple had caused the wound. The woman left mumbling something about moving away from the capital before things got even crazier.

Still panting Adrien stood a second in the middle of the emergency ward, unaware of the series of stares directed at him. Finally he left, rushing out to the closest secluded area he could transform back. He sat hidden between two cars in the hospital car-park and shifted, leather suit disappearing into bubbly black shadows. Plagg sighed as he appeared, flopping on Adrien's knee.

"Camembert!" He whined dramatically.

"Not now Plagg. I didn't even use 'Cataclysm'." The floating cat pouted and hid in the boy’s jacket.

"Fine, I'll just die of starvation quietly in here then." The blond ignored him and took his phone out, messaging Nathalie that he was at the hospital because his friend was hurt. He waited a few more minutes, probably not as long as he should have, before going back inside.

He still got a few stares, no doubt being recognised as an infamous teen model. Adrien ignored them as he walked up the front desk, trying not to look too hurried.

"Hey, um my friend just came in with a head injury. Nathaniel Kurtzberg." The woman behind the desk didn't even look up at him as she typed.

"Take a seat. I'll call you up in a moment. He's still being patched up." He nodded, trying to smile. His leg bounced as he sat, struggling to stay still.

The teen’s phone buzzed, Nathalie having messaged him that she would pick him up soon. He elected to ignore the message, putting his phone back away. Plagg poked him a few times as he did, grabbing his attention.

"Can I play on it?" Adrien rolled his eyes but opened Candy Crush up and gave the Kwami the phone, hidden away in his jacket. Hopefully the glow and any movement would go unnoticed. Three more buzzing texts from Nathalie later he was finally called up and directed to room 35.

Nathaniel smiled when he saw him, looking tired.

"Hey." Adrien greeted quietly, coming to sit on a chair by the other’s bed. The nurse in the room was finishing bandaging his head, his face now clean of blood, and gouges hidden behind red stained gauze. "You okay?" Nathaniel nodded, cringing slightly as caked blood was pulled out of his hair by the nurse.

"He'll be fine. Just a bit of a concussion, luckily you won’t be needing any stitches. The head tends to bleed a lot, but you haven't lost too much. Just don't get up quickly." She warned, putting away the spare bandages before leaving. Adrien was still looking at him with a scrunched up, concerned expression.

"I'm fine." The redhead assured, making the blond nod.

"Are you going to stay overnight? I don't think you should be walking around on your own hurt. I can drop you home if you need it?"

"I'll stay here with mum. She's only a few wards away." Adrien nodded.

"Do you need me to drop by yours and pick up anything?" Nathaniel shook his head, trying not to laugh at the other's keen, puppy-like behaviour.

"I'll be okay." Plagg flew out of Adrien's jacket, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"I ran out of lives." The Kwami explained to Adrien before zipping over to Nathaniel. "By the way your dad's assistant wants you to message you when you want her to pick you up." He finished before laying on the redhead’s lap. Nathaniel smiled fondly and scratched behind his ear, turning the cat to sludge.

"Thank you." He looked over at Adrien with a smile, Plagg tapping the finger rubbing his head. "You too." The cat seemed happy with his share of praise and returned to purring.

Adrien's heart swelled. It felt nice to be thanked, in person. It felt so much more real, like he was actually appreciated and it wasn't just what was expected of him.

"So what happened to me?" Nathaniel asked, looking toward the goofily grinning blond.

"Oh, uhh. You got hit in the head with a pineapple." He answered honestly, scratching the back of his head. Cerulean eyes widened in disbelief.

"A pineapple?" He repeated. "I had to have my skin glued together because of a pineapple?" Adrien cringed and nodded.

"Sorry." The redhead shook his head in, looking as though he was trying not to laugh.

"Not your fault."

"Well, I didn't move fast enough. I might have been able to stop it." He looked at the white hospital sheets guiltily, the other frowning.

"Did you move as fast as you could?" Nathaniel asked gently.

"Of course!"

"Then you did your best. Don't worry, it was just a pineapple."

"Akumatized evil mutant pineapple." Adrien clarified, spurring both boys into a set of giggles. The blond couldn't help falling quiet to listen to the other laugh. It was a beautiful sound, like a pixie tinkling, and the redhead looked rather exhausted by the end of it, his eyelids heavy.

"Do you want me to go so you can rest?" The blond asked concerned.

"No actually, I'm not supposed to fall asleep. Could you help me stay awake?" The teen asked, big blue eyes begging the blond to stay. As if he needed to be begged, he was over the moon the other had even asked him to stay.

"Sure!" Nathaniel cringed as he yelled and he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." The smaller smiled back fondly.

"It's okay."

"So where's Trixx?" Plagg asked from his lap.

"With mother, sorry. You can see him next time." The cat pouted and his ears drooped, expression quickly changing as the teen rubbed under his chin again.

The blond leaned forward, rolling questions over in his mind, not sure which to ask. He tried to keep his expression neutral, watching the other gently rub a purring Plagg.

"Hey, um... Probably not the best time, but I was wondering... Why did you draw those things?" Nathaniel's small smile disappeared and after a moment he shrugged.

"I just get depressed. It's not easy having a mother who's too sick to take care of herself, let alone you." He said quietly, solely focusing on petting Plagg to stay calm. "She can't work and won’t let me work, so bills pile up. The only reason I can attend school is because I have a scholarship. I draw how I feel I guess." Adrien nodded, moving closer.

"I'm sorry for looking." The blond apologised. "Those drawing of Chloé were disturbingly accurate though." He said light-heartedly, making Nathaniel laugh quietly again. The blond couldn't help stare at him as he did, eyes meeting for a short second before the redhead looked away, pink spreading over his pale cheeks. The teen fell quiet with a small smile as Adrien looked at him with an almost love-struck expression, once used for Ladybug. The redhead bit his lip, feeling almost guilty, as if he'd stolen that look, especially since he didn't want to give it back.

  
  


§

  
  


Nathaniel didn't appear back at school till two days later, and he still wore a patch of gauze on his forehead, though it was mostly hidden by his fringe. Surprisingly though, that wasn't what was getting him the most attention.

"Is that a necklace?" Chloé scoffed before she burst into a cruel, sophisticated cackle. Nathaniel seemed to huddle into himself, looking ready to bolt after just entering the classroom. His hand came up to his neck, where the choker sat. It was made of a thin black leather ribbon, a silver fox tail hanging from it. It was simple, and in Adrien opinion, oddly tantalising.

"I like it." The male blond announced, getting up from his seat. Nathaniel looked at him and gave a small smile of greeting and thanks, taking an offered hand. Chloé pouted and crossed her arms, 'hmph'ing as Nathaniel was lead to sit beside Adrien whilst Nino went to grab an extra chair for himself.

The three sat together in the front row, Adrien in the middle. Nino waved to the shy redhead a seat over and he gave a quiet 'hi' in response. The tanned Frenchman elbowed his best-friend gently, winking and giving him a thumbs-up. Adrien swallowed and took a breath, turning to Nathaniel.

"So, how's your head?"

"Okay."

"And your mum?"

"Better, but they want to keep her in hospital a little longer." He bit his lip and shifted closer to Adrien, the blond blushing and doing the same. "She gave me her Miraculous." The redhead whispered, fingers gracing the charm. "She said I should use it, but..." He trailed off as Trixx peaked his head out of his bag. Both watched as he winked at them under the table and snuck out and into Adrien's bag to find Plagg. The two laughed together quietly, gazes shooting up as Madam Bustier coughed for attention. She didn't complain about their seating arrangement, though the rule was two to a table, but demanded their full attention as she began to teach.

They all took their books out and class began, Nathaniel sneaking his sketchbook out and hiding it inside his open book, doing his best not to be noticed, a much harder task now he was in the front row.

Adrien sneaked a look over the boy’s hunched shoulders and smiled at the various pictures of foxes and cats wearing and playing with flower crowns

 


	3. Firefox

"Come on, it will be great~"

"Adrien-"

"You'll love it, I promise."

"I'm not ready..."

"It won’t hurt~"

"You can't promise that."

"Sure I can, come on Nathaniel. It will be fun~" Nathaniel bit his lip, resolve faltering as the attractive blond before him seemed to stare into his soul with those big apple-green eyes. "We can just try it once, see if you like it." He smiled that amazing smile and the redhead was putty to his will.

"Okay, what do I do?" Adrien grinned and did a fist-pump as Plagg and Trixx high-fived.

"Just say Trixx, tail on!" The little fox Kwami said, floating around Nathaniel's head. "And if you get into trouble, say 'Firefox!'"

"How is an internet search engine going to help me exactly?" The teen asked sarcastically.

The four, two Kwami and two human, stood together on the redhead's roof as the sun set in a peach sky. Adrien had left home earlier, claiming to be leaving to meet Nino around the corner, and instead gone over to Nathaniel's. After an hour of coaxing he had finally convinced him to use his Miraculous.

The three all gave him big, puppy like eyes till he sighed and gave in.

"Ugh, fine. Trixx, tail on." The teen drawled, causing Adrien and the Kwami's expressions to all droop. “It didn’t work.”

"Come on, you need more 'oomph' than that!" Plagg said.

Nathaniel sighed, looking a little embarrassed as he took a deep breath and shut his eyes. The twin, aqua orbs shot open to focus on the floating orange Kwami.

"Trixx! Tail on!" The fox grinned as it was sucked into the tail charm. The silver suddenly turned a vibrant orange like Nathaniel's hair. A blue fire erupted from it, encompassing his body. Nathaniel squeaked in terror, nut after a second was surprised to find it didn't hurt.

His clothes disappeared, replaced by a tight orange bodysuit. A long and fluffy orange, white tipped tail appeared from his lower back, almost reaching the floor. At the same time two tall, black tipped ears appeared on the top of his head inside the flames, along with an orange mask. Tight black gloves went up to his elbows and flat white boots up to his knees, the white going up between his legs to make an underbelly patch reaching up to his chest.

The aqua coloured fire faded back up to the charm, leaving Nathaniel wide eyed. His fringe had managed to move away from his eye so both sparkling irises were finally visible. The fire had left the tips of his hair white, and a long wooden stick wrapped in leaves was strapped to his back.

"Wow." Adrien said, having only ever seen himself transform in the mirror. The two grinned at one another and Adrien followed suit.

"Plagg, claws on!" Nathaniel blushed as he watched the other change into his tight leather cat-suit, having to look away a second and take a calming breath when it was all over. The blond smirked at the redness on the boy's face and grabbed the smaller teens hand, suddenly running across the roof towards the edge.

"WAIT!" Nathaniel pulled back away from the ledge and Chat looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't just jump off a roof like you!"

"Sure you can! Come on!" Chat Noir took another run up and jumped to the next roof top, looking back at Nathaniel and beckoning him over. The orange clad teen shook his head vigorously.

"I-I can't."

"Come on Nathaniel~" Chat purred, and it became apparent that resistance was futile. The teen bit his lip and took a few steps back, sucking in a deep breath. The teen’s grin over on the next roof was dangerously alluring, and before he knew it he was running to the edge and clenching his eyes shut as he jumped. He couldn't even enjoy the feeling of flying, instinctually bunching his body up and waiting to splat.

Chat's laugh filled the air before the redhead found himself falling straight into the other’s arms. His eyes slowly peaked open, head buried in the other's chest as his feet found the floor. He looked up at the blonde's blinding smile in shock.

"See, fun." Before he knew it he was being pulled towards the next ledge, feet running for them-self before they were airborne, hands tightly connected. The gusty air filled Nathaniel's lungs as the wind flowed through his hair, a wide grin breaking over his face to match the blonde's.

By the fifth roof jump the two were giggling excitedly like children. The sky had blackened when they finally stopped for a breather, releasing their hands and bent over panting, laboured breathing interrupted by random spurts of laughter.

"Okay, I admit it. That was awesome." Adrien grinned and put his fist out, the other responding by bumping it with his own, also grinning.

"Chat Noir?" The two looked up, shocked by the unexpected feminine voice, met with the sight of Ladybug standing a roof over. She jumped over to join them, staring at Nathaniel with sceptic suspicion.

"Milady!" Chat greeted, Nathaniel inching to hide behind the other, making the blond smile as he rested his hands gently against his back and peaked over his shoulder.

"You disappeared in the middle of our last fight." Ladybug scolded, looking rather peeved.

"Oh, uh, I sincerely apologise for that, but a citizen was critically injured. I had to rush them to hospital before they lost too much blood." Chat explained, Nathaniel looking up at him with a raised brow.

"You left her to fight alone?"

"Well, I wasn't really thinking at the time." The blond admitted. Nathaniel whacked the teen boy's arm, harder then he meant to due to his new powers. Chat rubbed the injury and smiled nervously at the little pocket of rage.

"Who are you?" Ladybug asked Nathaniel, ignoring Chat.

"Um, Kitsune. I just moved to Paris." The teen lied quickly, hoping she wouldn't recognise him. She looked him over closely, Chat noticing Nathaniel's discomfort as he began to fidget.

"Well, we were just going for a run, see you round, Milady!" Chat retook the redhead’s hand, both giggling again, and the two were off.

"W-wait!" She called after the two but neither looked back, jumping from one roof to another all-around Paris, the Eiffel tower to their right. The two stopped when they were halfway back to Nathaniel's house, standing on the roof of a small-scale art museum, the Parisian history museum next door.

"So, Kitsune huh?" Adrien asked, leaning against a roof vent.

"It was my mother's name when she played hero in Germany." Nathaniel explained. "It's Japanese for fox."

"Your mum's German?"

"No... My father was. She went there for exchange and decided to stay." The blond nodded, not wanting to push and possibly sombre the mood.

"Cool. You'd think that you'd be the blond running around in black leather pants then huh?" Adrien chuckled and Nathaniel rolled his eyes with a smile.

"If it's any conciliation this kind of does feel like leather, but more smooth. Feel." He put out his arm and Adrien swallowed, hesitantly pulling off a glove before trailing up the other's arm. It was smooth like his suit, a second skin. Nathaniel's somehow felt a lot thinner, as if it was less than a nanometre of skin-tight material between their flesh. It took him a moment to realise he had passed the other's glove and was moving up his upper arm. He quickly retracted his hand and leaned back in the shadows.

"Um, yeah, same as mine." He coughed and put his clawed glove back on, too distracted with trying to play off his own blush to notice the redhead's.

"So, um, hey! How about you try the Firefox thing huh?" Chat asked, suddenly excited.

"I don't know... Trixx said only to use it in emergencies."

"Actually, he said if you get into trouble."

"Same thing."

"Well how are you going to use your power when you’re in trouble if you don't know how because you've never used it before?" The redhead bit his lip, starting to sway. "I'll even carry you home after, Trixx's energy will run out pretty fast once it's been used." Nathaniel blushed to his ear tips and shook his head vigorously.

"N-no! I'll be fine, I'm only using it if I get into trouble, like Trixx said." Chat pouted, before a wicked grin crossed his face. Nathaniel looked at him suspiciously before crying out as the base of his tail was grabbed and gently tugged.

"Oh no, trouble!" Adrien chuckled as the redhead gently hit his arm again, clutching his tail close protectively with a blush.

"You being a douche doesn't count." He said lightly as Adrien poked his tongue out, the teen replying likewise.

The was a sudden smash and the two looked down to see several large, black clad men breaking through one of the history museum windows. Alarms began to sound all around, Nathaniel looking around in something like terror.

"Come on!" Adrien tugged at his hand toward the robbery, but Nathaniel remained steadfast, looking like a scared rabbit.

"I-I can't, w-what do I do I don't know what to do I've never done anything like this before!" The blond grabbed his shoulders and stood him still from his jittery state.

"You'll be fine. I've got your back." Chat promised, slipping Kitsune's stick off his back and passing it to the teen. "It will come naturally, trust me." Nathaniel nodded hesitantly and the two descended into the dark street, jumping through the broken window after the robbers.

The men had already knocked the night guard unconscious and were riffling through priceless antique jewellery.

"Sorry boys but I just don't think those pearls will go with your eyes." Chat said, calling the six burly men's attention to their arrival.

"Chat Noir!" One of them spat as if a curse in a strong French accent. All the men wore sickening grins as they armed themselves with whatever they could find; a chair, a thick necklace chain, a vase, an antique fork, and a butter knife. Adrien grinned dangerously back, spurring into battle with his metal pole. Kitsune followed suit with far less confidence, stick in hand.

Two men approached them each while the others grabbed as many valuables as they could. Chat was quick to knock the first into a wall, the oaf bumbling around after hitting his head till he fell over and didn't get back up. Kitsune blocked a chair and found himself swipe his stick under the two thugs’ legs, as if his body somehow knew what to do. Feeling slightly more confident he hit one of them in the head with his stick while the other had reacquired his fallen chair and was going for another swing.

Adrenaline kicked in he found himself laughing with Chat as they both fought, pushing the hooligans back into a corner. Police sirens began to sound and the group of robbers panicked, becoming more aggressive and getting a few hits in on the two. Kitsune's stick was knocked out of his hand and he panicked a second, looking to Chat for help. The cat-hero was grappling with the chair-thug, down on one knee pushing the chair back with his pole. Chat caught his panicked expression and smiled reassuringly as best he could with the strain he was currently experiencing.

"Use 'Firefox!'" Kitsune nodded and got into attack position as the four other thugs approached, claws out and tail swaying.

"Firefox!" A blue fire erupted from his hand as he raised it, also appearing on his other hand, feet and tail. An almost feral grin broke over his face and he swiped a kick at them, the thugs retreating from the flames.

Chat finally managed to force the chair away, the man toppling back while he stood a moment watching with a lopsided grin as Nathaniel kicked one of the men in the stomach. He immediately fell unconscious, as did all the others after a touch from Kitsune's fire.

The redhead stood panting lightly, Adrien hitting the chair-thug unconscious with his pole without even looking at the man. The two teens grinned, eyes swimming with excited hormones as they stared across the room at one another.

Sirens became apparent once again as the police burst in, guns and tazers at the ready. Their weapons lowered as they saw the hero's and unconscious robbers scattered on the floor. The two boys smiled and waved, Nathaniel following after Adrien as he ran from the building, out the window, and back onto the art museum roof.

They giggled happily as they ran off, Kitsune not noticing his Miraculous was about to run out of power till it began to beep. He stopped running and lifted the charm with his finger to see that it's colour was draining. Chat had stopped running too and walked back over to stand beside the other just as he shifted, a short burst of azure flame before Nathaniel stood in his normal clothes, Trixx in his open hands. The fox Kwami sighed happily, looking as though he was about to pass out.

"I missed that." Trixx said before yawning and curling up, Nathaniel laughing fondly at the cute little fox clutching it's tail like a teddy.

"Well, nothing for it I guess." Chat said with a feral smile, the redhead looking at him confused before he was suddenly scooped up in the other’s arms and they were running again. Nathaniel squeaked and clutched Trixx close to him, head buried in the blonde’s chest all the way back to his rooftop. It was so much more terrifying having to rely on the other not drop him as they flew through the air between roofs.

The blond held him close with one arm as he swung into the redhead's open window, landing gracefully on his feet in the now dark room. His laughter spurred the other on as he set him down on the ground.

"That was fun." Nathaniel admitted, placing Trixx gently on a small cat-bed set on his dresser.

"Yeah, man I'm exhausted." Chat admitted, flipping onto the teen's single bed. "Mind if I rest here?"

"Be my guest." The teen replied. Adrien shifted back to normal, laying on his back with his hands behind his head as Plagg yawned and flew over to the cat-bed, curling up besides Trixx. Nathaniel chuckled and slipped off his shoes before plopping beside Adrien with a sigh.

"Move over." The blond complied, also slipping off his shoes, and the two squeezed together on the small single bed, so different from Adrien's queen. Not that he was complaining. He quite liked having the other's back pressed to his chest like this. The two let out twin sighs, their breathing randomly interrupted by giggling continuously. Once one started the other was set off, laughter vibrating against one another's torso till they fell fast asleep.

  
  


§

  
  


Adrien yawned and tried to stretch, finding one of his arms stuck under something. The thing shifted closer as he groggily opened his eyes, processing the unfamiliar ceiling as the thing nuzzled into his chest. A nice breeze wafted through the open window, chilling his nose. He scrunched up his face and groaned, looking down to see a mop of orange. Oh, right.

The blonde's phone buzzed in his bag, which rested by the door. Arm stuck under the still peacefully sleeping redhead he called to Plagg, the black cat raising his head with a yawn.

"Waa?"

"Can you grab my phone?"

"Got any camembert?"

"No, I'll get you some later."

"No." He tucked his head back down in the cushy cat-bed as Trixx yawned and got up.

"I'll get it." Adrien smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks." The fox Kwami floated over into the bag, pulling the mobile out.

"Wow. That's a lot of missed calls." The fox said looking at the screen before floating over and plopping it in the blonde's hand. "We'll go get food." Trixx said, floating back over and heaving the reluctant cat Kwami up and out the open bedroom door.

True enough he had ten missed calls from Nathalie, even one from his dad. Adrien cringed at that. This was going to be fun to explain. One of the most recent message was from Nino. It said that Nat had called him up and he had covered for him, saying he'd fallen asleep at his while studying. Adrien smiled and thanked whatever omniscient being that heard for having as great a friend as Nino. He quickly texted him a thank you and assured him he was fine before also texting Nathalie an apology, adding that he had fallen asleep at Nino's and was fine. She had messaged him five minutes earlier, demanding he not be late for school.

The bundle of orange against his front shifted and made a sleepy noise, eyes slipping open. His brows furrowed in confusion when all he saw was a grey t-shirt.

"Morning." The teen's eyes flicked up to the blond, realising their position. He coughed and got up, Adrien flexing his now numb arm.

"S-sorry." The redhead apologised quietly, voice not accustomed to being used so early in the day. Adrien smiled widely, not minding an inch.

"We have school in an hour." Nathaniel's eyes widened and he suddenly attempted to release himself from the bed, foot tangled in sheets. Adrien chuckled and sat up too.

"It will take half an hour to walk there."

"Okay." Nathaniel scrunched up his face oddly as he stood.

"We need to shower." Adrien laughed.

"Yep, smells like sweaty teenage boys in here to me too." The redhead blushed at this and looked at the empty cat bed.

"Where-?"

"Kitchen." Nathaniel's mouth went into an 'o' and he riffled in his draws, grabbing a green t-shirt and jeans.

"Here, you can borrow these after you shower."

"Thanks." He nodded and stood awkwardly a moment after passing the items over.

"I'd better shower first." He suddenly announced, leaving the room. Adrien chuckled, the teen obviously wasn't used to having company in the morning. Neither was he, it was nice though. While the other quickly showered he caught a few more minutes of rest, laying back down. The sheets really did smell, not that it was an unbearable scent. In fact, he kind of liked it, in proportion at least.

The door creaked and he crept an eye open, half Nathaniel’s face visible behind it, hair looking more red as it hung wetly.

"Your turn." He nodded and got up, taking the clothes with him. Nathaniel half hid himself behind the door, dripping wet in a white towel. His bare shoulders where even paler than his usually visible skin, ivory white without even a freckle. Adrien forced himself to look away from the practically naked and embarrassed teen.

"The shower’s down the hall to the left. There's a towel in there for you."

"Thanks." Nathaniel nodded and snuck back in the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Adrien smiled and followed the wet footprints to the shower. It was a small room with a sink, toilet and shower. The shower was far smaller than he was used to, having his own personal bathroom at home with the equivalent of a spa bath. Perhaps Nathaniel would like to come over and use it? Nino had. Maybe they could even go in together?

Adrien quickly shook his head of those thoughts and undressed, hopping straight in and turning the water on full blast, cold. He shivered and adjusted the temperature, now far more comfortable, and looked over the two available shower gels. Strawberry and ocean mist. He decided on the ocean mist, most likely Nathaniel's, and quickly washed. Once the glass barrier of the shower began to fog up with steam he turned the water off and stepped out, drying and dressing. He left with his old clothes in his arms and towel over his head. The teen didn't bother knocking before he entered Nathaniel's room, certain he would be finished dressing. He was half right.

The blond stood still in the doorway, hand still on the door-handle, staring. Nathaniel was bent over, searching through the middle section of his draw. He wore a plain mahogany long-sleeve with thumb-holes, black socks, and tight, black jocks. The material clung to his perfectly rounded behind and inner thighs. If there was an inch of hair it was too pale to be seen on his thin, round, firm legs. They were a milky skin colour, beside the large purple bruise on the side of his otherwise perfect thigh. It spread all the way from under his underwear to his knee, and must have come from falling over or banging into a wall. Adrien frowned. He hadn't noticed.

The redhead’s legs were wide apart as he bent even lower, making a relived sound as he pulled a pair of skinny jeans out. Adrien swallowed, feeling a twitch between his legs, and the other seemed to notice his presence, eyes wide as he caught sight of the other in the corner of his vision. He spun around, behind pressed up against the dresser with a bright red blush. Adrien coughed and looked to the side.

"I'll, um, get you an ice-pack." The blond said, both looking embarrassed.

"H-huh? Oh, um, d-don't worry. It's already bruised anyway." Nathaniel said, covering his front with the trousers.

"You should have told me." The blond said, trying not to sound like he was scolding him.

"I didn't notice to be honest. It didn't hurt at all."

"Oh, yeah, probably should have warned that happens sometimes. I think using the Miraculous dulls pain." Nathaniel nodded, still blushing.

"So, um, I kind of need to..."

"Oh, sorry!" Adrien smiled nervously and shut the door, sighing and leaning against the wall. He dropped the clothes and rubbed his face, returning to drying his hair with the towel, perfect ivory thighs imprinted in his mind. So much for that cold shower.

The door crept open a moment later and Nathaniel peeked out shyly.

"I'm dressed now." Adrien nodded and picked up his clothes, entering the room. He shoved the clothes in his bag and slipped on his shoes and socks as Nathaniel grabbed his own bag. The blond found his phone hidden under the sheets and replied to another text from Nat, assuring her he was on his way to school and didn't need a lift. He'd rather walk with the other.

"We better go." Nathaniel said, checking his own phone for the time. The blond nodded and followed him out the room and downstairs.

The two stopped at the kitchen, observing the mess. Nathaniel sighed at the haphazard of pots, pans, knocked over cereal boxes and a blueberry war that appeared to be taking place. The two Kwami's smiled innocently and flew over, landing into Nathaniel's open bag.

"Well I know what I'm doing this afternoon." The redhead mumbled before turning towards the front door.

"Don't you want any breakfast?" Adrien asked.

"You can have anything you can find. I don't eat breakfast." The blond nodded and grabbed a banana and two apples from the fruit bowl. He shoved the apple in his bag and offered the other to Nathaniel, who rose a brow.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Adrien looked at him confused before recalling the pineapple injury. After using his Miraculous the wound had healed a lot faster than normal, and he no longer needed the gauze. Adrien grinned that charming flash of teeth.

"You can put it in your bag for later." Nathaniel rolled his eyes with a smile and complied, allowing the other to slip it in his bag.

The two walked in silence to school, Adrien eating his banana and sending Nathaniel amused looks whenever the pair in the redhead’s bag giggled.

"They better not be on my phone." Nathaniel mumbled as they walked into the school gates, just as the bell for first class rang. The smaller teen didn't seem rushed, so side by side they slowly walked to their first class, Chemistry.

Everyone was already sitting when they arrived, but Madam Mendeleiev was yet to appear. Adrien approached Nino but didn't sit, Nathaniel close behind.

"I'm going to sit at the back with Nathaniel." The blond explained smiling at the redhead, whose eyes widened.

"It's fine you don't have to-"

"All good man! By the way, want to check out the new Ladybug statue unveiling today? The last one got vandalised so bad man."

"Hm, who?" Adrien turned his attention from the blushing Nathaniel to Nino, the tanned teen bouncing his brows. "Oh yeah, Ladybug. Um, actually I don't feel like it, unless you want to?" He turned to the redhead who shook his head.

"So, where were you last night?" Nino asked in a lower voice, eyebrows dancing again. Nathaniel blushed and walked away to his seat, wisely leaving the conversation.

"Thanks again for covering for me. I was over at Nathaniel's studying and I fell asleep."

"Riiiight, studying." Nino winked and Adrien turned bright red, porcelain thighs and rounded ass invading his mind. He coughed and tried to play innocent.

"W-what? Nononono-"

"It's all good bro, no judging here." The teen said leaning back coolly in his seat. "I mean you got yourself a nice piece of ass back there." He pointed his thumb toward Nathaniel before throwing the redhead a wink. Nathaniel blushed brightly and turned his gaze down.

"NINO!" Adrien was in shock horror as the other boy laughed, just as the teacher entered the class. He hurried to sit beside Nathaniel, both bright red and unable to look at one another for long.

Two rows ahead Marinette banged her head miserably against this desk, the whole ordeal having played out in front of her. Marrying Adrien and having lots of babies was seeming a lot less likely now. Alya pet her back comfortingly as the class began.

 


	4. Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut be here, you have been warned ;P

"Hey Kit! Catch!"

Chat Noir flung the fox miraculous wearer's stick back at him after it had been knocked away. Kitsune smiled back at him and the two ran around the akumatized person before them, avoiding exploding test tubes thrown their way. The two stopped behind Ladybug who was swinging her yoyo and assessing the villain.

"Kit?" The orange clad hero asked, a brow raised.

"Yep, cute baby fox." Chat wore a devilish grin as the redhead blushed, suddenly pushing him away as a chemical filled test tube was thrown their way.

"Whaa-!" Ladybug ducked and the exclaiming black clad hero would have hit the floor face first if not for Kitsune pulling him back up by his tail.

"Head in the game boys! We need to find the akuma!" She jumped away, attacking the evil scientist.

"It's Madam Mendeleiev." Kitsune said, turning serious. "The akuma must be in her lab coat, it's the same as the one she wore to school today."

"How can you tell it's her?" Chat asked and Kit smirked.

"I knew was you when you first turned up."

"Seriously!?" Kitsune jumped away as Chat stood shocked, attacking their now evil teacher from behind, trying to grab at her stained black lab coat. She flung around and threw acid at him, the teen ducking and getting a kick to the stomach. Chat ran to stand over the redhead protectively with something like a growl as he struggled to get back up. Ladybug hit the woman in the head with her yoyo, tearing her attention from the boys.

"It's the lab coat!" Kitsune yelled to Ladybug who nodded, readying to use her 'Lucky Charm'.

Chat helped the boy up, looking at him curiously.

"Do you know who Ladybug is?"

"Not now Chat!" The redhead yelled, temper suddenly flaring. He shoved the blond out the way as another test tube was flung at them, this one turning to a blue expanding bubble which hit the smaller teen right of the side of the building.

"Kitsune!"

"Chat Noir, I need your help!" Ladybug yelled to the blond as he rushed to the side of the building. Nathaniel clung to a window sill tightly, hanging uncomfortably.

"I'm fine, go help!" The blond seemed to have an internal battle about this till Ladybug called him again.

"Go!" Kitsune demanded, heaving himself up on the window ledge. The blond hesitated before running off to Ladybug's aid. Nathaniel huffed and heaved himself up to sit on the ledge, feet dangling as he looked around for a way to get back up to the roof without falling five stories. His stick had fallen and was laying on the street below. Kitsune groaned and his ears drooped. He was stuck. No way he was jumping all the way down there, what if he went splat? He wasn't a cat, he doubted he'd land on his feet.

A ring of red hearts exploded from the roof and spread throughout Paris from Ladybug's powers, righting any damage done. At least that was dealt with. Chat's metal pole extended past him to the ground below, the black clad hero sliding down on it to his level.

"Fancy meeting you here." The blond said lightly. "Are you alright?" He extended a hand, smile not doing well to hide his actual worry. Kitsune took the hand and stood up on the ledge.

"Why is it always me getting injured the worst?"

"You’re just new to this." Chat assured gently.

"I'm just weak." He squeaked suddenly as the blond yanked him closer, holding him tightly as they descended down with the retracting pole.

"No you’re not." He assured, letting the other go when they touched the ground, walking over to pick up the others stick and pass it to him. Kitsune went to take it but Chat pulled it away behind his back, putting out his fist for the other to bump. The redhead rolled his eyes with a smile, pounding fists with the other as they tittered laughter. Chat took his hand and put the stick in it, the fox miraculous wearer spinning it in his hand and onto the strap on his back.

The two snuck off to an ally and changed to normal, Nathaniel groaning and rubbing his neck.

"I think the initial no-pain-adrenaline-thing wore off." The redhead moaned, body aching.

"Shame, it's a long walk home." Trixx said, winking slyly to Plagg and Adrien before the two Kwami flew into Nathaniel's bag, which had been left along with Adrien's satchel in the ally.

"My place is closer, come on. I'll give you a piggyback ride." Nathaniel blushed but thought on it before sighing. He was honestly too tired to argue.

"Fine." The blond grinned triumphantly and squatted, allowing the other to crawl up onto his back. He hefted him up, hands holding the other's upper thigh and lower butt, stopping a moment to relish the moment. He wasn't a perve, not at all, just a French, teenage boy with a healthy sex drive. The blond took a breath to calm himself, resisting the urge to squeeze, and the two were off towards Adrien's in the afternoon light.

Nathaniel, having never been to Adrien's before, wasn't sure what to expect of his house. Okay, it would probably be big and expensive, Adrien being a model and his dad a... whatever it was. Investor of some kind. Or it could have been a penthouse like Chloé boasted she lived in. Either way he certainly wasn't expecting the high black gates that Adrien finally stopped at.

"This is your house?" Nathaniel almost whispered, looking on in awe. Big was an understatement. This was a goddamned mansion. Adrien chuckled at the teen's question and pressed the intercom, Nathalie's snappy voice answering.

"Who is it?"

"Hey Nat, back from the photoshoot."

"You were at a photo shoot?" Nathaniel asked.

"Shhh." Adrien said, squeezing the other's behind to quiet him. The boy squeaked but went silent.

"Who's that?" Nathalie snapped, suspicion roused.

"I brought a friend over." There was silence for a moment before a buzz, the gates unlocking and automatically opening for him. "Thanks Nat."

The two walked up to cobble path to the door, Nathaniel's face buried in the blonde’s back as he was still blushing immensely from being groped, as if the constant supporting presence of the other's hands on his behind wasn't hard enough to try ignore as he focused all his willpower on not ending up with boner pressing into Adrien's back. That would be the epitome of awkward.

The front door opened to reveal a thin, tall, and stoic looking woman with dark hair. She looked at Nathaniel with what he assumed was disdain and he hid further behind Adrien.

"Who is this?" She seemed a little calmer now, seeing the rather pathetic looking teen who really didn't seem like he could possibly be a possible threat to Adrien, clinging to the blonde’s back like a shy child.

"Nathalie this is Nathaniel. He's a friend from school." She rose a brow at their position, hinting for an explanation. "Oh, he kind of... fell." The blond said, smiling nervously. She nodded and stood out the way of the door, allowing them to pass.

"I can walk now." Nathaniel whispered to the other, struggling not to fidget.

"Shh, you'll ruin the act, just play injured."

"I am injured I got knocked off a building." The redhead hissed. Having risen his head out of the other's shoulder where he was 'hiding' (the old if I can't see you, you can't see me routine) Nathaniel could now see the mansions entrance interior, and his mouth gaped. The ceiling was taller than his two story house, and the chandler looked like it was made of air suspended diamonds. Even the stairs had a velvet rug running up then.

"Wow."

"Pretty big huh?" Adrien said, not too fondly.

"Uhuh." The other replied stupidly, making the blond smile as he started up the stairs to the top floor.

"Is that a real Rembrandt?!" The redhead asked as they passed a large painting in the hall.

"Probably." The blond replied, unsure. He'd ask Nathalie later, and maybe check if there were any other famous painting in the house Nathaniel might like. Maybe they could go to that little art museum next to the history museum that got broken into one day. He felt like the aspiring artist would like that.

"I knew you were rich but this is ridiculous." The teen on his back said, looking around in wonder. Adrien found himself chuckling and stopped in front of his door, releasing one of the boy’s cheeks to open it.

Nathaniel swore quietly as he was brought inside. It was simple, only a queen bed, bedside table, desk, drawers, wardrobe, a door in the other wall, big window panes making up most of the far wall, a big shaggy grey rug, and few defining possessions, but man, it was fucking huge.

"Your room is the size of the cafeteria." He said in wonder.

"No it's not." Adrien looked around. "Okay, just over half the cafeteria maybe. The windows and high ceiling just make it look bigger." He set the other down on his bed and stood stretching a moment, relaxing his muscles with a relieved sigh.

Plagg and Trixx flew out of Nathaniel's bag with twin yawns and grumbling tummies.

"I'll go get you and ice-pack and those two some food." The two Kwami's smiled and lay on his pillow, happily curled up beside one another.

"Thanks. Um, can I shower here?" The redhead asked, trying not to blush. "I'm kind of sweaty after the fight."

"Sure, showers through there. You can use the bath if you like too."

"You have your own bathroom?" The teen asked in disbelief. Adrien only nodded and left out the door towards the kitchen downstairs.

Nathaniel bit his lip and got up, walking towards the second door. He peeked in carefully, eyes doubling to the size of saucers. It was as big as the lounge-room back at his, and there was a goddamned spa in the corner. The shower head was the size of a clipboard for God's sake. It would be like a waterfall under there!

Excited the teen stripped, forgetting the pain in his muscles, and jumped into the glass box around the shower.

Adrien returned a little while later with camembert and berries for Trixx, unsure what the fox would want. Neither Kwami complained, happily digging into the food that had been brought to them.

The blond left the icepack on his bedside table, hearing the shower running and a quiet hum of approval on the other side of the bathroom door. He could just imagine the other completely bare, holding himself under the spray, droplets running down every valley and contour of his ivory body as he wore an expression of ecstasy.

There was a giggle from his pillow and he turned to see the two Kwami's hiding smiles, looking at him in the corners of their overly large eyes. He coughed and walked away from the bathroom door, going to his drawers. After some searching he managed to find a spare, comfortable long sleeve shirt for the other, something that wouldn't show any skin, so he wasn't tempted. Not that there was anything to be tempted by, he just wanted the other to be comfortable. Had he not returned the clothes the other leant him a few days ago then he'd would have given him those instead, but it would be nice to see the other in something he owned. Not that there was any particular reason for it, it just would be.

The shower was switched off and after a moment the door handle to the bathroom twisted open, Nathaniel peeking through an open slither.

"Could I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure." Adrien walked over and passed him the shirt through the gap.

"Um, pants too?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course." Lord knows what would happen if the other started flashing his legs around. The blond wasn't quite sure his self-control went that far.

Adrien grabbed out a comfortable pair of tracksuit pants and passed them too through the crack in the doorway, his hand brushing the other's wet one before he withdrew and the door shut.

Nathaniel took a deep breath, absently brushing a finger over the knuckle where they had touched. He placed the clothes on the counter top besides the sink and dried himself quickly with the grey towel on the rack. It was soft and warm, and smelled like Adrien's apple shampoo, which he totally didn't start to sniff while in the shower. That would be creepy, smelling other people’s cleaning products just because they smelled like that person’s hair. He probably shouldn't have been using Adrien's towel either, but he didn't have the courage to go riffling through the other's cabinet for a spare. The blond wouldn't mind... Hopefully.

Adrien was sitting on the bed when Nathaniel entered, now fully dressed. The blond turned to him and smiled happily, noticing the grey towel on his head.

"I borrowed your towel." The redhead said nervously.

"It's fine, it should be relatively clean. Hey, I was wondering... Do you, maybe, want to sleep over tonight?" Nathaniel looked at the other surprised and the blond began to babble with nerves. "School is off tomorrow so we can hang out or maybe go somewhere, and the chef will make us dinner and we can have dessert, but you don't have to it was just a suggestion, I mean I slept over yours and it would be nice to do it again, we could even go out as Chat and Kit but if your sore it's probably a bad idea- plus it's getting dark and I don't want you walking home in the dark- I mean I know you can handle yourself I'm not saying you can't!" Nathaniel was watching the other ramble with an adoring smile, towel half hanging off his head. "But I'd obviously walk you, I wouldn't make you walk alone or I'd take you in the limo which would probably be a better idea-"

"Okay."

"O-o-okay limo or-?"

"Okay, I'll sleep over. If that's alright. Can I use the home-phone to call the hospital and check on mother though? I don't want my mobile running out in case there’s an emergency."

"Of course!" The blond had shot right up out of bed energetically. "I'll go get the phone and tell Nat you’re staying the night!" He ran out the room before quickly skidding back. "Wait here." Nathaniel nodded with a smile and the other was off again, leaving the redhead to grin goofily and flop on the other's bed. He hid his ecstatic expression in the sheets, desperately trying not to break out into over-happy giggles.

Trixx and Plagg looked at him and sighed.

"Poor love struck fools." Was all Trixx said, offering Plagg a blueberry.

  
  


§

  
  


The two boys sat on Adrien's bed cross-legged, eating full plates of stake and salad. For such a small person, Nathaniel could sure eat a side of beef. The blond had no idea where the teen was even putting it.

"So, where's your dad?" Nathaniel finally asked before shoving a piece of meat in his mouth.

"He's never home. I barely even see him." Adrien said, mood turning sour and paying attention to his own meal. He laughed bitterly. "I mean he controls my whole life, I do everything he says, and I hardly ever see him!" The two sat in silence a moment, Nathaniel looking as though he regretted asking, not wanting to have upset the other. "Plagg is my only freedom." The blond finally said, and the redhead nodded. "What about yours?"

"Oh, um... I never met him. Mother doesn't speak about him so..." Adrien nodded, sliding salad on his fork.

"What's wrong with your mum?"

"An old injury from a fight which never healed up properly because she has haemophilia. Now it causes severe fatigue and sometimes internal bleeding... What about your mother, what happened to her?" Adrien coughed, unaccustomed to speaking about his decreased mother. Nathaniel waited patiently for the other to reply, biting his lip when it looked like he was trying not to get upset.

"You don't have to tell me!" The redhead quickly blurted, looking at the other concerned, but not quite sure what to do.

"No it's fine, I just, don't actually know what happened. One day she was there, happy and smiling, the next she wasn't. Father never talks to me anymore so..." The blond swallowed and played with the last of his salad with fork while Nathaniel looked down at his own plate. "She's dead, but I don't know how. I've asked, but not even Nat knows."

"I'm sorry." The redhead whispered, sounding truly remorseful for having brought the mood so low.

"Hey, not your fault." The blond said, coughing before forcing a smile. Nathaniel replied likewise, both finishing the rest of their meals in silence.

"Sooo," Adrien finally said, breaking the solemn mood that had gripped them, "who is Ladybug under the mask?" The blond asked, wriggling his brows in a very Chat like manner. Nathaniel immediately looked even more depressed, panicked even, and stared straight back down at the single lettuce leaf on his otherwise empty plate.

"I don't want to tell you." He admitted quietly, not looking up.

"Why not?" Adrien asked, inching closer and ducking a little lower so he was level with the hunching teen.

"Because." Nathaniel replied quietly, cheeks dusted with colour. Adrien stooped lower, forcing the other to look down at him straight into those big green eyes that were impossible to say no to. He groaned inwardly and did his best to look away.

"If I tell you, you'll get together." He finally said quietly, just waiting for the other to say that was the point. His eyes finally met with the other when instead he said something unexpected.

"Says who?" The blond was sitting back up, head tilted with a confused expression. Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"You're head over heels for Ladybug." Adrien looked as though he was about to argue. "And she's head over heels for you." The redhead added a little quieter, trying not to seem so depressed. He should be happy for the other, should be trying to help him woo Ladybug and clap as they ride off into the sunset like all the other spectators, but he wasn't.

"Ladybug is not in love with me. Have you even seen how she treats me? She's always telling me off, pulling my tail and telling me I'm annoying." Nathaniel cringed, after all they did those things too.

"You pull my tail too." The teen said accusingly, trying not to seem disappointed.

"Well, yeah, but that's different. When we do it’s affectionate." The smaller teen blushed as the blond appeared proud of the statement, biting his lip in thought of his next response.

"Who she is under the mask is in love with you without the mask, okay." He explained, watching as Adrien became even more confused.

"But that me is the real me. I mean, I'm me, but when I'm Chat I can really be me, you know? If she's not in love with both sides of me then she doesn't love me." Nathaniel stared at the other in surprise. "And if I know her and I'm not in love with both side of her, then I'm not in love with her, besides, I was never really in love with her anyway. It was just a crush." Nathaniel stared at the other, bright green eyes and perfect smile silently pick-locking the other's resolve.

"Marinette." Before he knew it the name was tumbling from his lips, and he looked down as if in shame, too afraid of the others reaction. "It's Marinette." There was a moment of prolonged, deafening silence as all the pieces feel into place in Adrien's mind.

"Oh... You had a thing for her didn't you?" Nathaniel rolled his eyes but couldn't help smile. Of all the things he got from that revelation.

"Well, it kind of dampened after the whole 'Evilistrator' thing to be honest." The redhead replied lightly, mood lifting.

"Oh yeah, understandable. Hey, do you remember anything of that?" Nathaniel tipped his head side to side in a kind of so-so motion.

"Just fragments, sometimes, when I dream." Adrien nodded, having experience similar dreams after being effected by the anti-cupid last valentines. At first he’d thought the strange dreams of kissing Ladybug where just the usual teenage hormones fuelling imagination, but it was so much more forced, clumsy and unpleasant compared to what his mind conjured up. He twisted his lips in disdain at the memory of dry lips forcing themselves on his. No, he definitely didn't like Ladybug in that sense anymore. The clumsy fashion of it made sense now, as Marinette was about the clumsiest person he knew. Nice, but a klutz for sure, not that it was necessarily a bad thing, but she was definitely more friend material.

"How did you know? Who people are behind their masks I mean." Adrien asked, and the redhead shrugged.

"I'm surprised no one else does. It's so obvious. You were a bit harder, because your eyes have a green film over them, but usually I can tell by the face shape and eyes of a person if I've drawn them before." The blond nodded impressed as Nathaniel finally ate the last leaf on his plate after staring at it for a while, the blonde’s attention brought to the swinging silver pendent on the choker around his neck. It really was pretty, delicate looking even. It suited the red-head well. The black leather ribbon was fitted perfectly to the boy's thin, pale, mark-less neck. Thinking on it, he really should have given the other a turtleneck to borrow, rather than torturing himself.

"What?" Nathaniel asked, cyan eyes wide and innocent, Adrien realising he'd been staring at the other rather obviously. He suddenly sat up straight and rubbed his neck, smiling with a nervous laugh.

"Nothing, just ahh, lost in thought." Nathaniel nodded and stacked their plates, putting them on the bedside table beside Plagg and Trixx. The two were playing Candy Crush on Adrien's phone while pretending not to be watching them.

"Hey, um, do you mind sleeping in the same bed? It's just the spare rooms are a floor down and they haven't been set up so-" Nathaniel quickly cut him off before he could start rambling. Cute as it was, the other really didn't need the stress.

"Alright." Adrien's up-tight body language immediately relaxed and he was smiling again. "So, dessert?" The redhead asked, the grin doubling in size as he did. His hand was grabbed and he barely had time to grab the two plates on the table before Adrien was leading him down the hall.

"Hey wait up!" Plagg called, the two Kwami's hurrying after them. They flew into the redhead’s tracksuit pockets to hide, just in case they bumped into anyone on the way as Adrien dragged them down to the kitchen.

Down in the kitchen Adrien left the light off and signalled to Nathaniel to keep quiet with a finger to his lips and a wink, releasing his hand to open the freezer. Nathaniel left the used plates on the sink and watched as Adrien pulled out two tubs of ice-cream. Mint and vanilla.

"I'm not supposed to eat dessert, father has me on such a tight diet all the time, but Nat always makes sure there's something in there for me." The blond whispered, smiling to the redhead who looked swindled. What parent put their child on a constant diet and didn't give them dessert?! The same kind of parent who neglected and used their child as a money-making instrument apparently. Nathaniel's temper flared, biting his tongue so not to say anything rude or swear in front of the other. Adrien was surprisingly innocent to such things.

The blond handed him a spoon with the kind of expression that told him everything was alright, and the tension melting from the other as the ice-cream lids were removed.

Trixx was headfirst in the mint ice-cream in a second, making the three giggle quietly.

"Uhh yeah, probably should have mentioned that Trixx has a weird obsession with all things mint." Nathaniel whispered, taking a spoonful too as the Kwami pulled away with a cringing expression, appearing to be experiencing a brain freeze. It didn't stop him, and a second later he was back in the tub of pale-green frozen deliciousness.

"We have a mint plant at home." Nathaniel continued as they ate, "It never lasts long." The two chuckled, the blond making note to get a mint-plant for his own room.

"Plagg's like that with camembert." Adrien whispered back, and the black cat's face immediately rose from the small ball of vanilla ice-cream in his hands.

"Did someone say camembert?" Adrien and Nathaniel giggled, the redhead covering his mouth to quiet down. It was adorable, how his face scrunched up as he attempted to stifle his bubbly laughter. No one would catch them, Nathalie and everyone else who worked here had already turned in for the night, and he wasn't even sure if his father slept here anymore. The last time he saw that man it was from the other side of a tablet screen.

Even after Nathaniel's laughter died down he was still smiling to his eyes, slowly shovelling spoons of minty ice-cream between his lips. Adrien couldn't help watch as he ate his own, both in a comfortable silence. A bit of ice-cream was left on the corner of Nathaniel's lip, the redhead not noticing for two more mouthfuls, till Adrien wiped it away with his finger and then slipped it in his mouth. The two looked at each other shocked a second before looking away, both’s ears tipped red.

The blond wasn't sure if he should feel embarrassed or not, he'd only wiped it away with his thumb, his initial thought had been to lick it away, though he wasn't too sure how the other would react if he tried that. It tasted better than he remembered though. Adrien groaned inwardly. Nino was going to have a field day with this.

They stayed quiet, watching Plagg and Trixx start a snowball fight with balls off ice-cream.

After cleaning up the Kwami's mess and tucking the ice-cream back away at the back of the freezer the two went back up to Adrien's room.

"Trixx needs a bath." Nathaniel said once the door was shut, Plagg and Trixx both working at cleaning their fur with their tongues. "Plagg too. Are you going to shower before bed?"

"Oh no, I already did earlier. You can use the sink for a bath."

"Nooo! I'm too young to drown!" Plagg cried, causing Trixx and Nathaniel to both roll their eyes.

"Come on kitty cat." The redhead said, scooping the black Kwami up and petting him comfortingly. The cat immediately relaxed in his hands, sighing happily.

"Maybe a bath won’t be so bad." He poked his tongue out behind them at Adrien before the three disappeared into the bathroom. Adrien pouted in an irritated manner towards the door, though Plagg couldn't see. Once the door was shut he began changing into a loose shirt and pyjama pants for bed. Meanwhile Nathaniel avoided splashes from the two playing in the sink.

Finally, clean and exhausted, Plagg and Trixx tucked away in Adrien's drawer which had been made into a bed for the cat Kwami, the two teens flopped onto Adrien's bed. The blond flipped the light-switch and in silence the two crawled under the bed covers on respective sides. It made Adrien miss the redhead’s bed, which forced them into close contact.

Nathaniel had his back to him, so Adrien crept closer. The boy was so small, he just wanted to wrap his arms around that thin torso and hold him close. Maybe, once the other was asleep, he mused.

The redhead shifted before turning, the two face to face, green meeting aquamarine.

"Hi." The smaller whispered, eyes almost shining in the dark like the noonday sky. Adrien quietly cleared his throat, attempting to turn on the charm like Nino had taught him.

"So, is this technically pillow talk or does that only count after sex?" Had he seriously just said that? Really? Now the other was blushing like at tomato and things would get completely awkward again. Nice one Adrien, appropriate if they were running around in costume in the heat of battle maybe and hormones were high, but not lying in bed together.

Nathaniel swallowed nervously and shifted, the blond watching with wide glowing green eyes as he crept closer and closer, stopping when their noses nudged. The smaller took a calming breath and shut his eyes tightly, slowly moving in till their lips gently touched.

It was soft. Soft and perfect, only lasting a moment or two before the teen retreated, watching nervously to see his reaction. Three seconds later and Adrien still lay flabbergasted, the redhead growing increasingly nervous, stomach doing backflips. Backflips turned to butterflies as their lips re-met, Adrien diving in once he had recovered from the shock.

It was gentle, but loaded with passion and desperation, the blond quickly finding his way on top of him, coaxing his mouth open in a matter of minutes. Soft lips melded with the flavour of minty toothpaste and their own personal tastes, the skin becoming increasingly wet as their tongues began nudging one another. The redhead was hardly remembering to breath as he was more or less devoured, wrapping his arms around Adrien's neck to keep him close. When their lips finally parted, the two were panting heavily, Adrien's hardness pressing into the paler's abdomen. Nathaniel stared up at him with half-lidded eyes in the darkness, pupils blown wide, and in a second their lips had latched straight back on to one another. Air deprived and lust ridden the two groped at one another under the sheets, hard and needy for the affection they were finally receiving.

Adrien sighed blissfully into the other's mouth as he finally gripped his thighs again, even if it was through thick trousers. He was desperate to tear them off, and feel those perfect legs. He'd rut against them if he could, or thrust between those perfect pale thighs, painting them with his orgasm. The blond moaned at the thought. He'd spread it all over them and up to his ass, gripping the tight cheeks as he did now, nothing between them and his hands.

Nathaniel sighed blissfully with eyes barely open, their mouths parting, as the blond began to knead his ass. It wasn't quite a moan, the sound Adrien was determined to coax from the other. Goal in mind he began to kiss up the others jaw and suck at his earlobe as he squeezed the globes and pulled them apart, earning a whimper. The blond grinned against his ear and kissed wetly, making pleasured sounds as he went, beginning to move against the other.

They both gasped with the first, sudden jolt of Adrien's hips, friction tingling between their hardened groins. Already both their cocks were pressed to their abdomens, trying to peak their heads out their waistbands.

Nathaniel gripped his hands on Adrien's shoulders for support as he snapped his hips up against him again, the smaller throwing his head back, mouth wide but no sound leaving him. So the blond did it harder, and faster, moaning and groaning from above the other, till finally the sweetest sound passed the redhead's lips.

He blushed profusely and cover his mouth, having let out such an undignified, unmanly sound. Another thrust from Adrien and his eyes were forced shut as he made it again, muffled by his hands. The blond grinned and pulled away his hand, bringing them to his chest, while the teen bit his lip and tried to quiet more mewls.

His hands slowly trailed down the blonde’s chest by their own accord, down his t-shirt till they reached the hem. The redhead kept his eyes shut tightly as he slid his hands up under the other's nightshirt, moaning quietly at the feel off his smooth, firm stomach. Nathaniel sighed shakily as the other continued to thrust against him, whilst he enjoyed every centimetre of the blonde's skin, coming up to grip his pectorals.

The taller grinned, almost chuckling as he sat up on the other's abdomen, sheets slipping off them. He grinned at the redhead and reached down, pulling up the bottom of his shirt. Nathaniel watched with lusty anticipation, writhing as the other teased him with gentle grinding and only exposing half his stomach.

"P-please-" The teen finally stuttered out, cheeks cherry red as he looked up at the other with lash hooded eyes. Adrien didn't waste another second, ripping off his shirt and yanking the redhead up also, kissing him deeply. Nathaniel was left disoriented and panting from the kiss, long-sleeve suddenly up over his head as he was stripped by the other.

Shirt off he was pushed back down into the mattress, cheeks bright red and eyes half-lidded, lips glistening and swollen in the most perfect way, with hair messily spread all over the pillow. Adrien's lips were back on his in a second, hands roaming his new lover's torso. The paler's stomach stooped down from his ribs and hipbones, which jutted out not too prominently, but enough he had the immediate possessive urge to fatten the other up. He'd thought that kind of urge only came with women, to see them thin but round, like the first stages of pregnancy, yet here he was, wanting to fill the other till his stomach swelled, as if fat with their little black fox babies.

Adrien groaned in pleasure at the idea, both riding on a wave of uncontrollable, sex driven teenage hormones. Nathaniel felt as though he'd been drugged, body refusing to respond to almost all his commands. unless it included groping some area of Adrien's chest.

The redhead's heart skipped a beat as Adrien tugged at the hem of the pants he was wearing, pulling down slowly. Nathaniel quickly fumbled and grabbed his wrist, the other immediately backing his hand away as his mind went into retreat mode.

"...No underwear..." The pale teen murmured, not meeting his eyes. Adrien looked surprised. That was why the other had stopped him? To warn him he wasn't wearing underwear? That wasn't a deterrent, it was a goddamned incentive.

Nathaniel gasped as cool air suddenly hit his privates, throwing his hands down between his legs to cover his manhood as Adrien tugged the trousers down and off his legs. His ears burned as the other took in every millimetre of his legs with his eyes, Nathaniel pulling his legs together to hide his twitching hole. The blond smirked gently at him, causing the redhead to swallow, before his hands came to rest on the redhead’s ankles. The teen watched as Adrien looked over his lower-half, pushing them apart and gently smoothing up to his knees, shifting closer and closer as he did.

Nathaniel's legs had fine hairs like him, invisible to the naked eye, and his skin was softer than the orange leather like suit he wore. His touch continued to travel north, the other's legs wide now as he payed close attention to his thighs, wanting to mark and taste them.

Nathaniel whimpered, missing their closeness as the other sat between his legs. The blond crept closer and their lips re-met, the other completely forgetting about preserving his nakedness and wrapping his arms around his neck. The blonde's hands were all over his lower half, gripping his hips, calves, thighs and-Ohhhhh.

The redhead gasped as his member was touched by another for the first time, chest heaving as he panted, dizzy and lightheaded in the most amazing way.

The blond teen grinned that Chat smile and he knew he was a goner, hands leaving his body as the taller pulled off his own pants. The redhead felt wrong for looking but couldn't help peaking as the blond slid off his pants and underwear in one fell swoop, kicking them away and immediately repositioning himself between the other. His hands cupped the redhead's face as their bare erections finally kissed and their mouths met. Nathaniel moaned and gripped the sheets, their leaking members rubbing together as their bodies melded. It was like a fire had ignited over his skin, every place they touched burning with passionate heat.

They both moaned, eyes shut, kissing wetly as their hands wrapped around each other and through their hair, grinding in rapid, fluid motions.

The blonde's tongue was deep inside the other's mouth as he thrust against the other, imagining just how sweet it would be inside him. His hands slid low passed his hips to cup his open ass, legs wide, fingers creeping even closer to probe the other's open entrance. It immediately tensed at the touch and Adrien grinned against the other. That would be his prize. Maybe not tonight, but one night he would thrust into that little pucker and fill Nathaniel till he overflowed.

As if sensing his thoughts the redhead mewled, writhing beneath him.

His head was pressed against the pillow hard, mouth gaping every now and then, eyes looking ready to roll in the back of his head, his lips turning a bruising shade of boysenberry. He looked thoroughly wrecked, especially as his eyes snapped shut and he cried out, body arching up as Adrien pushed his fingers against the soft flesh of his entrance.

His fingers continued to play as their slicked members slid together, both getting closer and closer to orgasming with another for the first time. The blond showered Nathaniel with kisses and licks in the heat of it, trailing around his face, neck, collarbone and shoulders as the teen gasped and tried to make out the others name. He could barely make a syllable, or at least a sound that made any kind of sense. It was all a mash up of moans and vowels as he tipped closer and closer to the edge.

"A-Adrien-haa-" The blond couldn't help himself at the sound of the other saying his name. It was like a coil snapped, and his orgasm ripped through him. Adrien groaned and continued to thrust through it, the seed spurting onto the other's stomach, setting him off too. Nathaniel mewled and froze, eyes in the back of his skull as he forgot how to breath, mouth left wide as his cum joined the blonde's.

They were left panting, hot and sweating, Adrien’s arms giving out as he collapsed on the other. The redhead was still battling with consciousness when the other rolled off him, white dots littering his vision as he recalled what oxygen was. The two lay, blushing as they came to their senses, chest's heaving and splattered with their release.

Adrien turned his head to the other, watching him lay with his eyes shut, more than wrecked and covered in his seed. It made the blonde’s smile widen. In the morning they'd bathe with the other in the spa, right after sleeping in and cuddling as long as possible. Perhaps even have more fun before then, and in the bath. He would miss the sight though, of the other covered in his cum.

Nathaniel's eyes slid open and he turned to face him, wearing his own shy smile. It made Adrien's head reel in his post orgasm state.

"So, um, little late but... Will you be my boyfriend?" The second the question passed his lips the redhead shot up, practically glowing as he grinned.

"Yes!" The blond 'omph'ed as he was suddenly glomped, both falling back into bed with tongues battling as the room filled again with the sounds of ecstasy filled moans.

A pair of brown and green eyes slowly rose to peek up out of the drawer, Plagg and Trixx sharing a silent fist-bump of triumph.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Plz Kudos!


End file.
